Rule Changes: 7 - 11/3/11
Summary Today’s update introduces two major changes. The first being big changes to Endorsements. Endorsements now have a stat cap. So you can only have X% increase to a single stat. At that point any endorsements effecting that stat will do nothing. We have also made some endorsements give you big bonuses in one stat while reducing a different stat. The plan is to add a lot of strategy to how you combine your various endorsements. The second is the first iteration of the Agent metagame. You are the Agent. You earn XP and Combat Credits as you play. We have wiped all your stats, Combat Credits and purchased items. Endorsements now have a slot unlocked every four levels. Playing and earning XP will move your Agent Level up. We have free Pros that you can play or non-free Pros that you can unlock. New Features *Reworked Agent XP and leveling *Wiped out all player data for stats, purchases, combat credits, XP and custom classes *Turned on purchasing for Pros, Uniforms, and Endorsements *Reworked all item costs *Finding a game, clicking on “Locker Room” or “News” then clicking “Play” will return you to the finding game UI *Custom Class screen updated with new art *Health bars and low health warning will now show at 35% of your health Endorsements *Endorsements screen changed to reflect slot lockout per level *Endorsements now have a hard cap per stat changed, percentage displayed is that of the percentage of the cap used. Individual numbers are displayed per *Endorsement *Endorsements have been completely rebalanced adding in some large advantages and some negatives *Standardized all default endorsements to be Sprintz Regular *Endorsement slots are now unlocked every 4 Agent levels Loco Moco Arena *New art for inside the player spawner *Lowered the Kill-Z Untitiled Arena *Updated art Assassin *Reduced collision size of the shurikens *Fixed issue that caused Assassin to do way more damage during a grapple if she changed weapons at a specific moment Assault *Fly: Speed 700 -> 750 Captain Spark *Flip Switch: Removed the post-grapple push back on Captain Spark *Arc Flash: New effect *Arc Flash: Fixed being able to teleport through the ground to your death. This will also make it so you can’t teleport off the map to an area that you will fall to your death. *Voltage Spike: Moved charge effect from the sword to his backpack *Voltage Spike: Damage: 65 -> 68 *Ray Gun: Damage 55 -> 50 Cheston *Added new death and spawn music *Added a handful of new animations Combat Girl *Added new death and spawn music Gunner *Deploy: Fixed Gunner losing critical hits on the client after coming out of deploy Gunslinger *Added new death and spawn music *Rifle: Damage 18 -> 27 *Rifle: Zoom Damage 25 -> 27 *Rifle: Headshot Mult 6 -> 4 *Gun Flurry: Damage 6/10/15/20 -> 10/20/25/30 Karl *Short Circuit: Now properly cancels players out from using hazards, including Annihilator *Added new death and spawn music Sniper *Sniper Rifle: Scoring a headshot will now stop health regeneration from the target for five seconds *Sniper Rifle: Damage: 27 -> 40 *Sniper Rifle: Headshot Mult: 6 -> 4 Veteran *Added new death and spawn music Other Changes *Standardized default products for all Pros: At’Em Bomb, Over Armor, and Can’t Slow This! Bug Fixes *Fixed HUD going away when you open the skill purchase screen while the scoreboard is held open. *Fixed key binding screen being broken in 4x3 resolution *Fixed base turrets firing at neutral bots *Fixed breach bots firing at neutral bots *Fixed losing speed bonuses from endorsements and level in certain situations *Fixed not being able to damage players with weapons who are in the middle of a grapple *Fixed sometimes getting stuck for the duration of a grapple when you are stunned or juice out of a grapple Category:Patches